Frei nach Goethe
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Drei kleine Gedichtlein, in denen der Erlkönig hinhalten muss und mit Säufern, Jägern und Fussballverrückten in Verbindung gebracht wird. [komplett]
1. Der Stammtischkönig

**Disclaimer:** Geht weg und schiebt es Goethe in die Schuhe!

**Erklärung:** Folgende drei Parodiechen schrieb ich schon vor einigen Jahren, teils auf eigenen Wunsch, teils als Geschenk für meine Umgebung. Es gibt Besseres aber doch sind sie eine schöne Erinnerung, also insofern werde ich sie doch hier raufstellen. Nun denn ohne weiteres Gelaber,

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

_**Frei nach Goethe**_

**I. Der Stammtischkönig**

Wen riecht man so spät noch gegen den Wind?  
Es ist der Werner, denn er trank Absinth.

Er sitzt in der Kneipe, geborgen und warm,  
in die er am Vortag schon eingekehrt kam.  
Ganz langsam da schwindet dem Werner das Licht.  
Die letzten drei Liter vertrug er wohl nicht.  
Die Augen sie starren zur Theke so steif,  
zur Heimkehr da wäre die Stunde jetzt reif.

"Ach komm mein Sohn, trink noch ein Bier.  
Die Schnäpse schmecken lecker hier!  
Bis du nicht klebst dort an der Wand,  
gib ja den Krug nicht aus der Hand!!"

"Oh Wirt, oh nein, frohlocke mir nicht!  
Du weißt doch, was man seiner Frau so verspricht;  
Egal ob Regen oder Wind,  
um 12 Uhr wir zu Hause sind!"

"Mein Werner, mein Werner, red hier nicht vom Gehn'.  
Auf eigenen Beinen kannst du nicht mal Stehn'!  
In zwei Stunden wird Happy Hour hier sein,  
da saufen und tanzen und singen wir fein.  
Wir saufen und tanzen und singen gar fein!"

"Mein Wirtsmann, mein Wirtsmann, sprich jetzt kein Wort!  
Ich gehe sogleich von der Theke dein fort!!"

"Oh Werner, so hör doch - und handele schlau!  
Trink jetzt noch ein Schlückchen und mach morgen blau!  
Ich seh deine Augen - sie schreien nach Bier!  
Und bist du nicht willig, dann halt ich dich hier!!!

"Oh Ehefrau mein, es tut mir so Leid!  
Mein Gaumen ist durstig, der Heimweg so weit!!"

So blieb Werner sitzen, vor Trunkenheit blind.  
Spät kehrte er doch heim - nach 13 Absinth.  
Er kroch in das Taxi mit Mühe und Not,  
und morgen heißt's Fasten - bei Wasser und Brot!!


	2. Der Waldmannskönig

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

_**Frei nach Goethe**_

**II. Der Waldmannskönig**

Warum pirscht der Franz sich an mit der Flint?  
Die Schonzeit verging heut - das Jagen beginnt!

Der Hund schon vor Stunden die Fährte aufnahm,  
und langsam da wird unser Jäger recht gram.

"Du Köter, du blöder! Entdeckst du ihn nicht??  
Ein Truthahn ist langsam, der Wald nicht mal dicht!  
Und wedelst du noch so sehr mit dem Schweif,  
statt Truthahn ich dich bald am Halse ergreif!!"

So scheißt Franz zusammen das arme Tier,  
den Truthahn füllt dies nur noch mehr mit Pläsier.  
Er versteckt sich schon lang unter Jägers Gewand,  
und wurde von ihm nicht einmal noch erkannt!  
Gemütlich sitzt er dort auf Jägers Rücken,  
und tut sich als Fahrgast gar herzlich entzücken.

"Du Köter, du blöder, jetzt mach mal geschwind,  
das Röhren von Hirschen klingt laut durch den Wind!

So rannte der Franz trotz des Hundes Flehen  
durch den Wald - doch konnt er kein Rotwild dort sehen.  
Nach Tagen des Hetzens da fällt es ihm ein;  
Der Hirsch wird nach Osten gewandert wohl sein.  
"Und wir sind im Westen, oh Herrgott, oh nein!!"

"Halt inne mein Hundchen, und siehe dort!  
Verloren der Hirsch, doch der Hase nicht fort!!"

Der Truthahn lacht schallend und weiß es genau,  
ein Jäger wie Franz wird aus Fehlern nie schlau.

"Ihr Hasen kommt zu mir, ich brate euch bald,  
und seid ihr nicht willig macht Hasso euch kalt!"

Der Hund nimmt die Fährte auf und sodann,  
der Franz durch den Wald wieder sprinten kann.  
Doch finden sich dort weder Hase noch Rind,  
und Jägers Kräfte am Ende sind.

Franz kehrt ein ins Gasthaus vor Schande so rot,  
der Truthahn vergnügt sich und Hasso war tot.


	3. Der Torschützenkönig

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

_**Frei nach Goethe**_

**III. Der Torschützenkönig**

Wer kickt da so fest gegen Leder aus Rind?  
Italien und Frankreich. Das Spiel - es beginnt!  
Und für den Torwart da heißt es Alarm,  
weil gleich am Anfang ein 11 Meter kam.

Der Trainer verzerrt voller Wut sein Gesicht,  
natürlich hielt Barthez den Ball wieder nicht!

"Das kann doch nicht schwer sein, und ich's nicht begreif!  
Du fängst hier nur Leder und keine Seif'!!!  
Nicht ein kleines Törchen schießen wir hier.  
Und die von Italien haben schon vier!!"

Doch bald ist verflogen des Trainers Grant,  
denn Henry durchbricht von dem Gegner die Wand.  
Am Tor ist er jetzt dran, freistehend, ganz dicht.  
Er holt aus und schießt - nur das Treffen klappt nicht.

Inzwischen Del Piero zum Tor rennt geschwind,  
wobei Thurams Füße im Wege sind.

"Schiri, du Arschloch! Kannst du es nicht sehn'??  
das war doch gefoult, also bitteschön!"

"Der Typ eher fiel übers eigene Bein.  
Ich heb nicht die Karte, nein niemals, oh nein.  
Die Karte ich nicht heb, nein niemals, oh nein!"

Del Piero lässt los manch gar übeles Wort,  
und muss von dem Spielfeld zur Strafbank hinfort.

Und noch mal macht Coco den Schiri zur Sau;  
"Verräter! Gefoult war's! Ich sah es genau!  
11 Meter verlang ich, und das ziemlich bald.  
Und bist du nicht willig, dann mach ich dich kalt!!"

Der Schiri bleibt hart und hört Coco nicht an,  
der darauf zur Strafbank sich schleichen kann.  
Die Frankreicher freun' sich, steht's bald 4 zu 2,  
doch Italiens Kampf ist noch lang nicht vorbei.

Die Halbzeit gekommen, die Karte nicht rot,

11 Meter gab's keinen - der Schiri war tot.


End file.
